Acherontia Atropos
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: El mundo de Duo da un giro inesperado cuando descubre que el elemento supernatural del mundo está vivo y bien, y vampiros cazan en su colegio.[Traducción, futuro Yaoi]


**Notas de la Traductora:** konnichiwa!! Err... bueno, no sé como decir esto, pero creo que me voy a dedicar durante una temporada a las traducciones. Creo que hay mucho material interesante para traducir por la red, y este es sólo un pequeño pedacito. Este fic está destinado a gente "madurita", que tolere ligeramente el gore y que tenga muuuucha paciencia porque, aunque en versión original ya van por la 3a saga (y esto es solo el prólogo de la 1a) Heero y ... alguien... no han llegado muy lejos todavía. Eso sí, el argumento es alucinante, perfecto, genial, y por eso mismo voy a hacer un hueco para traducir este fic junto con los otros. Espero que lo disfrutéis!! Por cierto, aunque parezca increible no sé quien és el autor/a, simplemente pq no lo pone en ningún sitio!! En cuanto lo descubra lo pondré, pero os tendréis que conformar con el típico disclaimer: me limito a traducir, el fic es de su escritor y los personajes de sus creadores, etc.etc...

* * *

"El tono es lo suficientemente sarcástico y genki para ser casi igual de cómo –yo- pienso que es el interior de la cabeza de Duo..." _--Jadeclaw_

"Sí! Ación! Angst! Intriga! Quiero MÁS de esto." _--silver_

"Has logrado finalmente convencerme de que absolutamente, DEBO ver Gundam Wing, y es el retrato de Duo Maxwell en este fic en particular lo que me empujó a ello. Siempre he querido ver GW, pero ahora está en mi lista de 'obligatorio verlo'..." _--Mordaxy_

* * *

**Acherontia Atropos: Prólogo**

****  
  
Déjame ponerte al corriente, niño...  
  
Hubo un tiempo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ser más complicadas. Ya, cierto. Demuestra cuánto sabía. Eso era cuando recién me había sido presentado mi nuevo compañero; una arma de destrucción masiva que ahora estoy firmemente convencido que es por lo menos tan inteligente como yo, incluso si es buena a hacerse la estúpida. Eso era cuando acababa de llegar a la Tierra, el moribundo, venenoso agujero de la guerra civil entre esos nacidos en tierra y los nacidos en espacio. Estaba lleno de sangre, pero al menos era humano. Eso fue cuando descubrí por primera vez que estaba enamorado de mi otro compañero, el humano – y daba la casualidad de ser un chico. Realmente pensaba que más complicado no se podía poner. Idiota de mí.  
  
Es una mala señal cuando puedo mirar atrás a mis días de guerrillero combatiente con orgullo y nostalgia, porque ese era el tiempo antes de que conociera sobre el mundo de las sombras, unnatural, inhumano, ilógico. La ignorancia es realmente una dicha –confía en mi en esto.  
  
Como todo el mundo, solía creer que no había ninguna cosa como la mágia, que los monstruos bajo mi cama o las cosas que chocaban en la noche no eran reales, o por lo menos tendrían el buen gusto de transformarse en polvo cuando la luz los golpeara. Sí, era ingénuo de mi parte, pero qué podía hacer. En un mundo donde todos teníamos que matar y huir constantemente para sobrevivir, mi convicción en un mundo sólido me hacían seguir.  
  
Entonces aprendí todo lo que me han enseñado sobre ciencia y la lógica no merecía el papel en el que había sido escrita. Ey, la gente que escribió los libros vivían llebando puestos los mismos cegadores que yo. No puedo decir que les culpe. Aún así, eso no significa que me tenga que gustar la confundida zona de extrañezas en que mi vida se ha convertido.  
  
Hace un año, Oz aplastó los últimos vestígios de resistencia en las colonias, y fuimos forzados a ir bajo tierra por nuestro bien. En esa final, sangrienta batalla, mi compañero humano –Heero- murió, destruyendo su Gundam para darnos al resto una abertura para retirarnos. Aún puedo recordar el modo que la explosión transformó el mundo entero de un enfermizo color verde mientras los pesados isótopos en su reactor cogían. Pueblos cercanos fueron afectados por la onda expansiva.  
  
Hasta ese punto, mi vida había estado yendo tan bien como podía esperarse, teniendo en cuenta que había sido transformado en una especie de guerrillero luchador por la libertad a la tierna edad de quince años. Había logrado convencerme que solamente me gustaba Heero, o quizá le deseaba un poquito –bueno, mucho, seamos sinceros- pero no había soltado ni una palabra por el interés de mi própia protección. Simplemente no estaba seguro de que hacer; yo, el rey de lo improvisado, siendo cogido con pies de plomo a cada esquina. Amar a otro hombre no encagaba con lo que me había sido enseñado, así que me alejé y traté de superar los líos por mí mismo.  
  
Lo descubrí de la manera más dura ese día, medio-cegado por la gloria de esa explosión, que lo que sentía por Heero no era sólo deseo. Si mis sentimientos hubieran sido así de simples, perderle hubiera sido doloroso, sí, pero no del modo que me dolió a mí. Cuando perdí a Heero, perdí una parte de mi mismo de la que no había sido consciente. Mierda, sé que eso suena todo místico cuando lo digo de ese modo, pero no pensar en otra manera de decirlo. Cuando Heero murió no estaba simplemente hecho polvo. Yo también estaba muerto.  
  
Así que hice algunas cosas estúpidas. Gracias a Dios que el resto de los chicos estaban siendo mucho más listos que yo.  
  
Cuando esa loca animal de Relena consiguió el cuerpo de Heero –un testamento, me gustaría observar, a toda la verdadera armadura de la cabina de mando de un Gundam – y se decidió a organizar un gran, dramático funeral. Naturalmente, los cuatro que quedábamos lo aplastamos. No me sentía muy racional en ese momento –corrí hacia el ataúd, empujando a la gente por el camino, y cogí el cuerpo de Heero. Ahora aquí viene la parte donde las cosas realmente se vuelven extrañas – empecé diciendo algo, un tipo de místico voodoo que nadie puede recordar por más que lo intenten. Todas las cámaras de seguridad se quedaron en blanco, y incluso yo no sé del todo qué ocurrió. Para mí, fue como recordar una pequeña pieza de algo olvidado hace tiempo. Pero igualmente, empecé a decir todas esas cosas raras, y entonces besé los labios del cadáver –y aquí viene la REALMENTE jodida parte-  
  
ABRIO LOS OJOS!  
  
No miento. Volvió a respirar, su corazón latía, y estaba vivo. Era como algo salido de esos viejos cuentos de hadas, exceptuando que el problema era, que todo el mundo sabe que esas cosas no deben ocurrir realmente!  
  
Tampoco es que yo estuviera en contra. Dios, no. El instante en que Heero abrió los ojos, es difícil describirlo, pero no estaba solo. Ya no más. Era una persona entera de nuevo, y tenía los patéticos trozos de mi sanidad de vuelta.  
  
Esa noche, Heero y yo dormimos juntos. No, no hubo sexo ni nada. Simplemente fuimos a dormir en los brazos del otro. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida. Aún así des de entonces Heero y yo no nos hemos tocado ni hecho nada más allá de las fronteras de la amistad. Me está volviendo loco, pero no voy a probar mi suerte. Ya había perdido a Heero una vez, y casi me había matado. No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez.  
  
A parte de eso, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad. Nadie menciona lo ocurrido, y creo que es porque todos estamos demasiado confundidos para tratar con eso. Podría haber sido yo, podría haber sido algun tipo de mágia, podría haber sido Dios, aunque a veces me pregunto si puedo creer en Él. Quién demonios lo sabe. Nos reagrupamos y encontramos un comfortable agujero pequeño en el que escondernos y lamernos las heridas mientras esperábamos a ver si volvíamos a recibir nuevas órdenes. Nuestra suerte con eso terminó hace un mes –empezamos recibiendo transmisiones codificadas de los varios científicos que nos entrenaron, apresurándonos a seguir la lucha, a debilitar a Oz en la tierra. Todo lo que puedo suponer es que los locos son optimistas.  
  
Tampoco era como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer. Así que retomamos por donde lo habíamos dejado y nos encontramos en una escuela para escondernos, que es donde estoy ahora mismo. Nadie sospecha de los inocentes pequeños estudiantes, cierto?  
  
Heero, por supuesto, está siendo, bueno, Heero. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo.  
  
Y ahora mismo, está aquí, sentado en su rayado escritorio escolar, tecleando en ese condenado ordenador portátil suyo. Me gustaría anotar que sólo lleva puestos unos limpios boxers blancos.  
  
A veces pienso que soy estúpido por preguntarme si hay un Dios. Es bastante obvio que Él está ahí arriba, y está pasándoselo en grande haciendo mi vida un infierno.  
  
**-Fin del epílogo-**

* * *

**Así que QUÉ es Acherontia Atropos?**

> Acherontia Atropos es conocida como "abeja de la cabeza de la muerte" nativa del sud de Europa, el Mediterranio, el norte de África y Ásia, y destaca por la marca en su espalda, que recuerda una calavera. Si has visto "_El Silencio de los Corderos_" , es la que sale en la portada.


End file.
